


My Mind On Paper

by fengirl88



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Letters are expensive.





	My Mind On Paper

Letters are expensive. Your recipient pays the cost by weight. You fill each sheet, then turn it and write across. When a scholar comes to read them, a century and more after your death, she will turn, defeated, from your chequer-work, till the friendly archivist says “Did you know she kept a journal?” 

In those twenty-seven volumes, your life is laid out, plain hand and crypt hand; decoded, hidden away, and decoded again. Your gift to the world: _I love & only love the fairer sex & thus beloved by them in turn, my heart revolts from any other love than theirs._

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Pin or Pen challenge at fan_flashworks and the Paper square on my bingo card.


End file.
